


Friday I'm In Love

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur expects to spend Valentine's Day alone, but then his sister's hot piano teacher shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written live in [Merlin Chat](http://www.chatzy.com/merlin-chat) for Merlin Writers Valentine's Day party.
> 
> Title taken from the [song of the same name](http://youtu.be/wa2nLEhUcZ0) by The Cure because really, it was too perfect.

Arthur wasn’t even really dressed when he heard a knock on the door. He barely heard it over the sound of grunting and moaning coming through his headphones, and even considered not answering at all because it was rare that Morgana wasn’t around to let him enjoy a good wank. But for all he knew it could be the cops coming to say she’d been in an auto accident or worse. He grudgingly set his laptop aside, threw some joggers on, and went to get the door.

It was Morgana’s piano teacher, Merlin. Arthur knew it was Friday, but he also knew it was Valentine’s Day, and he hadn’t expected Merlin to come round at all. It was the only reason why he’d let Morgana go to her friend’s house in the first place.

“Hi,” Arthur said. “This is kind of awkward, but...Morgana’s not here. I didn’t think you’d be coming today.”

Merlin’s head tilted to the side a bit, a little line forming between his brows. “Why not?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I thought you’d be...busy?”

Merlin’s eyes widened. “It is? Oh shit, it is! I hadn’t even realised.” He got this faraway look as the significance came to him. “That makes so much sense now.”

Arthur didn’t know what it was that made sense now, but he did feel sorry for Merlin having come all the way here just to be met with the aloof, currently shirtless, older brother of his piano student.

“Yeah,” Arthur said, drawing out the word the same way the awkwardness was drawing out. “I let her go to a friend’s. It’s totally my fault. I’ll still pay for the session if you want.”

“No, it’s fine. I just...Shit, I can’t believe it’s Valentine’s Day.” He uncurled a hand from around the strap of his bag to run it anxiously through his hair. Arthur fought the urge to smooth it back down. “I know this is weird, but can I come in for tea or something? Just to put off going back home?”

“Uh—”

“God, no, what am I saying? You’re obviously busy with someone back there, I mean you’re half naked and it’s Valentine’s Day, and you got your sister out of the way, and...and I’m going to stop talking and just go now,” he finished, blushing.

He turned on his heels to flee but Arthur grabbed the sleeve of his coat. “Wait.”

Merlin swallowed audibly, his eyes wary.

“There’s no one else here,” Arthur said, starting to sweat. “It’s just me. So, yeah. Tea. Come in.”

Merlin briefly looked like he wished he’d never asked, but came in anyway. Arthur didn’t even know what he was doing inviting Merlin inside in the first place because this was Morgana’s _piano teacher_ and it would be weird, and he’d told himself he would try to stay away from relationships altogether. He was already attracted to Merlin and hid in his room every time Merlin came over, and now he was willingly putting himself into a situation where he could give in? What the fuck?

Merlin sat at the keyboard in the corner of the living room from habit, but sat on the bench facing away from it, and Arthur lingered a moment before going to the kitchen to start the tea. A few moments later he heard Merlin playing something on the piano, something much more advanced than the songs he’d been teaching Morgana, and Arthur peeked his head out of the kitchen to watch.

He’d always noticed how different Merlin was when he was at the keyboard, how his posture straightened and his slender hands passed over the keys elegantly. The curve of his jaw and neck, along with the gentle sweep of eyelashes over his cheeks was always distracting, and the music his fingers called forth only served to make him that much more beautiful.

And that was exactly why Arthur always hid in his room.

Arthur didn’t know what song Merlin was playing, but it sounded kind of sad and romantic at the same time, and when it finally came to an end he was surprised to realise he’d drifted closer for a better look. When Merlin’s head snapped around to look at him, Arthur’s stomach flipped nervously.

“I didn’t mean to spy on you or anything,” Arthur said, sitting on the armrest of the sofa. “The kettle’s on and I figured I’d wait out here.”

Merlin shrugged. “It’s fine. That was the song Morgana wanted me to teach her. I told her it was a bit too advanced, but well, you know her.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yeah. Ever determined.”

“It’s by some dark, emo band, or something, I don’t even know. It’s called ‘[My Immortal](http://youtu.be/6TNgA1Jb_C0).’ The song, not the band.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I think she’s going through a phase. Apparently it happens to a lot of thirteen-year-old girls.”

Merlin’s head tilted again. “She told me she was fifteen.”

Arthur snorted. “She would. I think she has a crush on you.” And she wasn’t the only one, to be honest. “Must be the pale, vampire look you have.”

Merlin laughed. “Oh my God, seriously? What did she think, that I’d date her if she was fifteen but not thirteen? Not to mention the fact that she’s a girl. I mean there is absolutely _no_ way—”

“You might want to let her down a bit easier than that,” Arthur advised, chuckling. He managed to keep up his calm exterior but he was definitely sweating now. He’d suspected for a while that Merlin was gay—because anyone who wore a scarf like _that_ had to be something—but it was thrilling to hear it confirmed.

Merlin nodded, playing a few notes on the keyboard. “Yeah. At least _someone_ finds me desirable, even if it is a teenage girl. If only it was some hot bloke in his twenties.”

Arthur nearly choked on his spit. “Wait, so you’re not...with anyone?” How did someone that looked like _Merlin_ not have anyone? Did he have some disease or something? What was the catch?

“Arthur, I spend my Friday evenings teaching your sister piano. You really think I’m with someone?” That was a good point Arthur hadn’t thought of. Merlin sighed and gave him a wry smile. “That’s kind of why I didn’t want to go home right away. Spending Valentine’s Day alone is pretty pathetic, right?”

Arthur opened his mouth to speak but Merlin talked over him again.

“Oh, shit, sorry! I didn’t mean it like that. Obviously you’re not pathetic, it’s just...I would be...Yeah, this is probably why I’m still alone because I ramble when I’m nervous. You should hear my friend Gwen though, she’s much worse. Right, still rambling. Maybe you should—”

“Check the tea?” Arthur offered, smiling.

“Yes,” Merlin exhaled.

Arthur got up to finish the tea and started mentally kicking himself. Not only was Merlin crazy attractive, but now that Arthur had exchanged more than a few sentences with him at a time, Merlin was proving to be ridiculously adorable when he was nervous, too. Why had Arthur thought inviting him in was a good idea again?

Arthur was pouring the tea and wondering if he should fix Merlin’s the same way he fixed his own when he heard Merlin’s footsteps approaching the kitchen.

“How do you like it?” Arthur asked, looking up.

Merlin shrugged. “Oh, however is fine. It’s just the one cup and then I imagine I’ll be out of your hair until next week.”

“It’s no bother, really. I could do with the distraction.” That wasn’t exactly true, considering he’d been having a perfectly nice wank, but it was never bad getting to see Merlin.

“Oh, good.” Merlin picked at a hangnail on his thumb, avoiding Arthur’s eyes as Arthur opened the fridge for milk. “So, uh, at the risk of putting my foot in my mouth again, why exactly are _you_ alone on Valentine’s Day?”

Arthur sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I could have someone if I wanted—”

Merlin snorted. “How modest.”

“It’s just, with Morgana, things are kind of difficult,” he continued, only laughing briefly at Merlin’s interruption. “Can’t exactly go on the pull and bring someone back here with my kid sister sleeping in the next room. Or spend the night somewhere else and leave her here alone.”

“You could hire someone to look after her? A babysitter?”

Arthur’s brow shot up. “You _have_ met her, right? I’d fear for the sitter.”

“True. Still, that’s gotta be terrible, yeah? I mean you’re not getting any younger—”

“Thank you, Merlin, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“I’m just saying maybe if you found someone who was okay with your sister, you could figure a way to work something out.”

Arthur put the milk back in the fridge and sighed again. “If you know any blokes willing to put up with the spawn of the devil, please, give me their number.”

Merlin had gone so silent that Arthur had to look up, and when he saw how wide Merlin’s eyes were, he realised _fuck_ , he’d just let slip that he was gay, and wasn’t that just great, adding to the sexual tension even more. Exactly what Arthur needed.

Merlin dropped his gaze and fiddled with his thumb again. “I think, um, you already have my number.”

Arthur’s heart skipped a beat and then started pounding in his chest. Everything sort of shifted, a whole world of possibilities opening up. It’d still be weird because Morgana obviously liked him and he was her piano teacher, but Merlin _did_ seem to have patience when it came to her and if anyone could put up with her, Merlin could. Arthur felt kind of dumb not realising it before and couldn’t think anything but a single word.

Oh _._

_Oh._

He knew he should probably have given some sort of prelude, but Merlin’s eyes looked up at him again, lingering first on his bare chest and then on his lips, and Arthur thought, _Fuck it._ He took two steps forward and pressed his mouth to Merlin’s, his body singing with pleasure at finally giving in and doing this.

And Merlin was quite enthusiastic, his desperation evident in the way he kissed back. Arthur had a hand round the back of Merlin’s neck but Merlin had his hands _everywhere_ , touching Arthur any place he could reach and pulling him closer. When Arthur parted his lips just a fraction, Merlin shoved his tongue inside and made Arthur’s head spin with lust. Arthur moaned and pushed Merlin back until he hit a wall, rutting his hips against Merlin’s hard enough to force his feet off the ground. Merlin lifted his legs, wrapping them around Arthur’s waist, and draping his arms over Arthur’s shoulders, and then it was just a matter of Arthur cupping Merlin’s perfect arse to keep him up, using the wall and his hips for support.

One of Merlin’s hands scraped up Arthur’s back, clutching sweaty skin, and the other was in Arthur’s hair, the fingers curled possessively, and Arthur wanted nothing more than for Merlin’s hands to play him as spectacularly as he played piano, to curve and slide and press down on him like he was another instrument to be mastered.

As Merlin’s head fell back and he gasped for breath, Arthur moved down to Merlin’s neck, needing to put his mouth to all that perfect skin, to feel Merlin’s pulse jump beneath his lips. And as Arthur kept grinding Merlin into the wall, he found out that Merlin didn’t just ramble when he was nervous.

“Ah, oh God, yeah Arthur, fuck, that’s—nnngh, oh that’s so fucking good, Arthur, come on, put me down, put me down and fuck me already, I need you to fuck me already, _please_.”

Arthur nearly came just hearing him, but was happy to oblige, and even though Merlin was a bit heavy without the wall to help, it was a short walk through the flat to his bedroom. He put Merlin down on the bed, pushing the laptop out of the way and ignoring Merlin’s breathless “Wow, maybe you are pathetic, after all” at seeing the porn on the screen in favour of ridding Merlin of his jeans.

In hindsight, Arthur probably should have been a bit more gentle, having just slicked his fingers in lube hurriedly and shoving his longest finger in without any real finesse. But Merlin only squeaked a little, and after Arthur smashed their lips together again he didn’t seem to be too troubled. He gasped into Arthur’s mouth, the kiss turning filthy, and sometimes just gave up kissing altogether to pant against Arthur’s cheek. The way he said Arthur’s name over and over again, like some sort of breathless prayer, didn’t help in keeping Arthur from moving things along too quickly.

He had two slippery fingers pumping and twisting inside of Merlin, making Merlin arch his back and writhe and scream beneath him, when Merlin finally dug his heels into Arthur’s thighs and begged, “Arthur, please,  _please_!”

Merlin was seriously going to be the death of him. He was too hot, too perfect to be real. Arthur was shaking so badly from desire that he dropped the condom on Merlin’s chest and scrambled to pick it up and get it on.

Merlin whined high in the back of his throat as Arthur pushed in, his nails digging in Arthur's skin again, and Arthur tried to make himself just breathe, to not come from the sheer beauty of Merlin all sweaty and desperate. He figured he must be hurting Merlin more than he was giving him pleasure, but the way Merlin was grabbing at him, wrapping his legs tighter around him, pushed Arthur closer to the edge, and Arthur could only hold himself back for so long when it seemed Merlin was so needy. He thrusted his hips forward and didn't stop, held onto Merlin's thighs and forced himself as deep as he could go again and again and _again_.

"God, Arthur, yeah, that's—fuck, oh, _oh_ , Arthur please, faster, go faster, just like that, fuck, _fuck_!"

Arthur put a hand on the bed and tried to shift his weight despite Merlin hanging onto him like some kind of clingy animal. He clenched his jaw and snapped his hips harder, fighting off the orgasm that was due just about any second.

"Merlin, I can't...Not for much longer..."

Merlin pushed his hips up, changing the angle and putting more weight on his shoulders so Arthur wasn't so much thrusting forward as he was pounding down. Merlin's arms went above his head and he closed his eyes, gasping for breath through perfectly shaped lips as he clenched his arse and brought himself closer.

If Merlin knew how to make himself come just from being fucked like this, it was going to be the hottest thing Arthur ever saw.

"Just...a little more, Arthur. So close, God, I'm nearly there, I'm—yeah, yeah, oh God, nnnnf—"

That's what did it for Arthur too, seeing Merlin spurt so hard over himself without so much as a single touch. It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room as he came, and he clutched Merlin just as tightly as Merlin clutched him.

Arthur needed a bit of a break to breathe after he pulled out, but Merlin surged upward and kissed him again, forcing Arthur's mouth open and sinking his fingers into Arthur's hair so he couldn't get away. Arthur's lungs felt like they were about to give out, and he was battling with himself over trying to push Merlin away and just letting Merlin control him a bit longer, not wanting to make Merlin feel like he wasn’t wanted. Thankfully, just when Arthur's vision was going fuzzy from lack of oxygen, Merlin pulled back.

"You never wear a top,” Merlin said, panting into Arthur’s neck. “And it's been driving me _mad_."

"Oh. Um, sorry?" But to be fair, Merlin’s fingers and lips and pretty much everything drove Arthur mad as well.

Merlin sighed and finally fell back, looking satisfied but still a little wary. Arthur took the opportunity to take off the condom, silently marvelling at the angles of Merlin’s lithe body sprawled across his bed, his orgasm still spattered over his chest.

"Don't be sorry," Merlin began. "if this wasn't a one time thing."

He sort of looked like he had something else to say, was going to start rambling again, but was biting his lip to stifle it. Arthur only hesitated a second before leaning over and kissing him again.

"You won't be spending Valentine's Day alone ever again, Merlin. I promise."


End file.
